1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held masking machines. It relates particularly to hand-held masking machines which simultaneously dispense masking paper and masking tape, so that the masking paper is dispensed with a border of masking tape extending over a longitudinal edge thereof, whereby the paper is readily applicable to a surface being masked.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of devices are known and used for applying masking paper and masking tape to a surface in order to prepare it for painting, trimming, finishing, and other related techniques. It is common to dispense the masking paper and the masking tape simultaneously, with the tape extending over a longitudinal edge of the paper, so that the paper is readily applicable to a surface being masked. Examples of these devices are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,019; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,021. Notwithstanding the efficacy of these and similar devices, they are found wanting in that the dispensing and applying of paper/tape therefrom involves a pushing and/or twisting motion by the hand of the operator, which is applied to a handle located at a position substantially above the level of the paper and tape rolls. This results in a reduced efficiency of application, as well as operator fatigue.